


The New Guy

by springbok7



Series: An Assortment of Teas and Biscuits [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Q needs every ounce of his patience, Q-Branch Techgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/pseuds/springbok7
Summary: Q must deal with the enthusiasm of a new minion.





	The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts), [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



> This drabble is dedicated to a few friends, who are having a rough day, week, month. Love you guys!
> 
> This was written 16 August 2017, and is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine alone. If you catch something, please do let me know! I welcome constructive criticism, but neither support or feed trolls.
> 
> _Sadly I do not own these characters. No infringement of copyright is intended and no profit is being made from this piece of fan-fiction._

Q pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed wearily before shoving his specs back onto his face and turning to walk over to the newest addition to the minion-horde, whose giddy but, thankfully, relatively soft exclamations had punctuated the last half hour of Q’s attempt to debug a particularly obnoxious logic error in the code he had written last week, whilst on mandatory leave for overwork. Perhaps coding for such a delicate mechanism after two back-to-back stints of 73 and 70 hours without sleep wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

He consciously relaxed his shoulders as he walked, and checked to make sure neither his teeth were clenched nor his hands balled into fists as he stopped next to the minion's chair.

As he registered the Quartermaster at his elbow, the new minion looked up, his eyes practically sparkling with his enthusiasm, "Boss! Have you seen this? Oh my, it's amazing. The efficiency! I wonder if I'll ever be that good? Have you seen that part, too? Wow, I'm just... This is  _ amazing - _ "

"Martin.  _ Please _ . Contain your ‘squees’ over the elegance and finesse of Anjali's code until  _ after _ you've read through the entire seventy thousand lines? Please?"

Q was rather proud of himself for having not snapped at all harshly, as he dearly wished to.

"But, but, have you  _ seen _ her nested conditionals? That... that right there would have taken me thirty lines at least, and she's done it in a one-liner  _ with comments _ ! I think I'm in love ..."

Q was certain he'd just heard a snigger or three from behind him, but elected not to turn his head and glare. The other minions might be amused, but they'd all been the new kid on the block at some point or another, and while Martin just so happened to be rather... vocal.... in his appreciation for the complexities of Q-Branch coding, he was by no means the exception to the rule.

"Boss, look! Two loops! She used only  _ two loops _ ! I'd need three, no, probably four... How the  _ hell _ did she manage to -"

"Martin!  _ Focus _ ! Please! For the love of -" Q caught movement out of the corner of his eye.  Familiar, bespoke-clad movement.

"Oh! James! Thank God!"  Q cleared his throat, suddenly aware of how unprofessional that sounded, but Martin was apparently oblivious, having turned back to his code perusal, though silently now. Thankfully.

"R!" Q called. "Take over with Martin, would you, please?" he continued as soon as she popped her purple-haired-today head around a nearby door frame. She smirked and nodded, and Q walked away from Martin's station as fast as his dignity as the Quartermaster would allow.

He jerked his head at the Double-O agent lounging beside the door into Q-Branch, who followed him to his office, chuckling almost soundlessly as he trailed along.

As Q reached his desk and the kit he'd laid out earlier in preparation for the agent's arrival to collect it, James closed the distance between them and leaned a hip against the edge of the desk. "That happen often?"

Q raised his eyes to the ceiling and shuddered.

"Only every  _ bloody _ time we hire someone new!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed starving writers :D


End file.
